


Forever

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Alec doesn't understand why Magnus begs him repeatedly to stay. Of course he will stay, this is what he has been dreaming of his whole life. So why wouldn't he stay?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> written for Hunter's Moon 500 prompts (500 words or less) - prompt fill: dream

Forever

„Stay with me.“ The plea in Magnus‘ voice was clearly audible. “Please, Alec. Stay with me.”

Alec tried to speak, but his voice was failing him. A small smile was playing around his lips and instead of speaking, he just nodded.

Of course he would stay, why wouldn’t he? That’s all he had ever wanted. That’s all he had ever dreamed of. A place to call home, _someone_ to call home. Someone to love, to come back to every night. Someone who accepted him the way he was and loved him unconditionally. He had dreamed of this his whole life, so why wouldn’t he stay? Alec didn’t understand why Magnus was repeating the plea.

The moment Alec had met Magnus, he had known that this was it. This was his forever. The way Magnus had called him pretty boy had made his knees weak and though it had taken him some time to master the courage to act accordingly, deep down Alec had always known that Magnus was the one for him. Their first kiss in front of everybody had not been the way he had always dreamed his first kiss to be – he would have preferred it to be in private. But on the other hand, it had been so much better than in his dreams. Magnus’ soft lips pressed against his rough ones had felt like heaven and right there, dressed in his wedding suit to marry someone else, he had known that Magnus was what he wanted. What he needed. For now, forever.

So why wouldn’t he stay?

Alec looked up to catch his lover’s beautiful eyes, to get lost in them and to reassure him that he would go nowhere. When Magnus’ met his gaze, his cat eyes shone golden and Alec couldn’t help the faint smile tugging on his lips. He loved these eyes, yet he knew that Magnus wasn’t comfortable showing them in public. But Alec was not public. Alec was home.

But there was a strain on Magnus’ face Alec couldn’t quite place. He seemed stressed and exerted. Something wasn’t right. Alec tried to speak again, but his voice failed him once more. He coughed to clear his throat, but it didn’t help. The coughing turned into choking and when his eyes met Magnus’, he saw a single tear running down his boyfriend’s face. Alec wanted to reach for him, comfort him.

Why wouldn’t he stay?

As much as Alec tried to move, he couldn’t. Suddenly he felt something retreat from his body, leaving him exposed. Magnus’ magic, his mind registered. Why had he been wrapped in his magic in the first place?

Alec felt Magnus’ hot lips pressed against his cold ones. Magnus tasted salty, but still like forever. But when his eyes found his boyfriend’s and he registered the despair in them together with the unbearable pain in his own chest, realization hit him hard.

Sometimes, forever was not long enough. Sometimes, you just didn’t have the choice to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are loved 💙


End file.
